between my fingers
by wondercats
Summary: In which Sasuke finds himself captivated by Sakura's method of eating an ice-cream. Her scandalous actions lead to...other circumstances. —sasuke&sakura. twoshot. PWP.


**disclaimer: **not my ice-cream.  
><strong>honourable mentionsdedication: **a gift!fic for my loveable friend Montii, and she-who-must-not-be-named. ;)  
><strong>an: **with a craving for ice-cream, somehow, i conjured up this mess. enjoy, you little devils.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_lick, slurp, taste._

.

.

.

His eyes couldn't look away! The sight of Sakura's small, delicate tongue, rivalling the flamingo-pink appearance of her soft hair, falling loosely over her temples and freely from the confinements of the small bun holding it in place, was just…mesmerising. Her captivating jewel eyes were half-closed, rolling back at times when the satisfying taste of the cream dripping down the edges of the cone were sucked into her mouth and over her swirling tongue.

Sasuke's hips bucked slightly, but luckily for the sweating Uchiha, Sakura didn't seem to notice. He pressed his hands gently over the bulge in his pants, tearing his gaze from Sakura's hard-at-work figure.

The rays of scorching sun beamed down onto the shoreline of the beach, causing the ice-cream Sakura was oh so neatly licking, to melt faster.

_Fucking hell..._

The grumpy Uchiha's heart was pounding and his throbbing southward member was no better, causing him to shift in his spot uncomfortably.

Without Sasuke noticing, Sakura's bright-green eyes swiftly glanced over at him and a smirk trailed over her full pink lips. Suddenly, she released a soft, yet clearly recognisable moan escape her.

Her quiet release made Sasuke's crotch tighten, and his position suddenly became more uncomfortable than before. His eyebrow twitched and his fingers buried themselves into the sand beneath him, gripping and clawing at it as the small grains filled his fingernails.

His heart began racing at exhilarating speeds, and his mind tore back the need to pounce on Sakura like a wild animal.

She was teasing him, and it pissed him and his swollen, twitching manhood right off.

Then, there was another moan—this time, it was deep and full, like she was choking herself with the ice-cream—_gagging_ even.

Her continuous moans caused Sasuke to peak over his shoulder, his temples pounding throbbing painfully against their sides. Sakura stared at him, not breaking the locked gaze between the two as her tongue flicked the tip of the creamy-white dessert before trailing the base of her tongue slowly down the sides, slurping up the excess drips. The thick, white cream dribbled down the corners of her soft, pink lips, dripping down her chin and over her porcelain-like thighs.

Noticing the waste, Sakura broke the gaze, much to Sasuke's relief as he watched her closely, examining her flow of soft movements as she glided her forefinger up her chin and along the edges of her mouth, following the trail the escapee drops of ice-cream had taken before slowly injecting her finger in between her lips and her tongue hungrily darted across, swallowing the excess cream with one take.

Sasuke gulped thickly, brows furrowed, and the droplets of sweat that seemingly clung to his face were now rolling down. His member was aching, and he was beginning to find it more and more difficult keeping it out of plain sight.

Sakura moaned again, flicking her hair back. "Yummy!" she beamed, gazing up at Sasuke through her thick, pretty lashes, battering them softly at him.

"_Che_," Sasuke scoffed out, snapping his head away from her tantalising gaze.

"Sakura-chan! Teme!"

The loud, blaring voice thrummed through their eardrums. Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger, and Sakura quickly swiped away the drips and soft stains of the creamy specks, leftover from the ice-cream.

An eccentric blonde ran up to them before skidding to a halt, causing sand to flick upwards and into Sasuke's half-lidded eyes. The Uchiha groaned in slight irritation, before grabbing the laughing blonde's hair and ripping it back.

"Get lost, idiot." he snarled, rising to his feet.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared up at him, slightly surprised by the over-aggressive tone filling his voice.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, delving them deep, stretching the black material of his knee-length shorts. He quickly turned around, shielding the large bulge confined within his pants as he limped over to the safety of the resort-house, where the icy-cold showers were awaiting him. They were his only salvation at the moment.

Naruto reverted his attention back to his pink-haired team mate, shrugging Sasuke's anger issues off without a care. He grinned at her, a perverted blush tingeing his cheeks as his sea-blue eyes roamed over her body that was covered by a pink, white speckled bikini. He looked to the ice-cream in her hands, watching as its white juices dripped down palm and onto the sand His tongue darted across his bottom lip, and he found himself in an almost-situation like Sasuke's—though completely oblivious.

Sakura, however, didn't take her eyes off Sasuke's retreating figure, watching as the blur of the mirage ahead engulfed him with each long stride. She smirked, and Naruto felt colour rush from his face as he gazed at the sadistic Sakura.

_What the heck is going on? __He pondered._

**. . .**

Sasuke's body twisted and turned uncomfortably in his spot. He eyed the roof, his burning glare almost piercing through the wood as the pure moonlight beamed brightly through the open windows. Palm trees blew mercilessly outside, teaming with the soft patter of rain as it gently hit the rooftop of the resort-house. All that muggy weather was now granting them its after-effects.

_That shower did fuck all..._he had himself thinking repeatedly, death-staring his partially erect member hidden beneath the thick blankets.

With a restrained grunt, Sasuke's hand roamed down the blanket, heading southward, towards the nether region.

He softly rubbed the clothing compressing his pulsing member, gritting his teeth as he pushed his head back into the pillow.

"_Fuck_..." he hissed, breath hitching in his throat as he busily shoved his large, well-shaped hand into the confinement of his restricting pants that were quickly becoming tighter by the minute.

His hand grasped the slightly limp length before he delicately began rubbing it up and down. His teeth grit in gratifying pleasure and he found his free hand gripping the sheets tightly. Heavy pants escaped through his dry, chapped lips as he boosted his speed, his rhythms becoming more and more furious.

His hips began bucking pleasurably into his tight grasp, grunting and groaning at the satisfaction of his hand.

However, they weren't satisfying enough.

A heavy shudder of bliss zapped through him, almost like being stung by an electric bolt, as the door creaked open and a strip of light brightly met his room.

The Uchiha's eyes sprung open, and his hand immediately fled from his pants. There was no way anyone was going to catch him in _this _situation!

His dark eyes, gifted with a powerful trait widened at the small, curved and oh so familiar figure leaning against the door frame, smirking humorously.

"Wow," _her_ seductive voice drawled. "Caught in the act—the infamous Uchiha Sasuke."

The figure approached, short, straight hair brushing against her pale cheeks as the moonlight hit her sides, revealing her entire figure.

Sasuke's loose mouth suddenly twisted into a smirk and his eyes hungrily stared at her figure, licking his lips.

He chuckled throatily. "You're gonna pay, _Sakura_."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **ok, ok...im turning into an obvious two-shot. don't blame me, blame Montii and my incapable mind.  
>if you enjoyed it, remember to review, they're precious to me *goes into Gollum-mode*. chapter two will be up soon, and remember—this only going to be a <em>two-shot<em> not a freakin' multi-chap.

hn. - v -

**(btw, i only proofread this once, so expect mistakes.)**


End file.
